


I'd Sell You To Satan For A Corn Chip

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: #Kokichi is a demon confirmed, I'm writing this for a friend, Izuru and Hajime are twins AU, Memes, No death AU, Random 2 am conversations, Sleep Deprived Shuichi, Sleepovers, This is a group chat fic, a bunch of other random shit, all the characters are probably OOC because I've actually never played this game, as in no killing game, dr1 and sdr2 characters are here yay!, guess who is showing up now, they're just going to hopes peak thats all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: Kokichi decides creating a group chat at 3 am in the morning is a good idea





	1. 3 am Mistakes

**3 am**

***Kokichi has created a Group Chat***

**Kokichi has added Kaede, Kaito, Angie and 12 others to the chat**

**Kokichi has changed their name to PantaLies**

**PantaLies has named the chat 'Class of Hell'**

**PantaLies:** welcome fellow students

**PantaLies:** to the best group chat you will ever be in

**Kaede:** Ouma it's 3 am why the hell are you making a group chat now

**PantaLies:** because i can

**Miu:** hell yeah a group chat

**Miu:** i'll finally have somewhere to post my memes

**Miu:** but first-

**Miu has changed their name to SEXY GENIOUS**

**SEXY GENIOUS:** much better

**PantaLies:** im fairly certain you spelled genius wrong

**SEXY GENIOUS:** FUCK OFF

**Kaede has changed their name to Pia(no)**

**Pia(no):** im not dealing with this tonight

**Pia(no) has gone offline**

**Kibo:** A smart choice

**PantaLies:** Keeboy! youre awake?

**Kibo:** Unfortunately 

**Kaito:** i agree with the above sentiment

**SEXY GENIOUS:** if thats how you feel then why are you fuckin awake

**PantaLies:** im suprised you can spell sentiment.

**Kaito:** HEY

**Kibo:** In answer to Miu's question I was built without the requirement of sleep

**Maki:** but us humans are

**Maki:** so all of you shut the hell up and go back to bed before i murder every last one of you

**Kaito has gone offline**

**SEXY GENIOUS has gone offline**

**Kibo has gone offline**

**PantaLies has gone offline**

**Maki:** much better

**Maki has gone offline**

~  
 **8 am**

**Rantaro:** why did someone create a groupchat at 3 am last night

**Rantaro:** and who did it

**PantaLies:** it was my genius idea

**Rantaro:** honestly i should have guessed

**SEXY GENIOUS:** hey @Rantaro, make your username avacado

**Rantaro has changed their name to Fresh Avacado**

**Kirumi:** I see we now have a group chat

**PantaLies:** hello mom

**Kirumi:** Do not call me that

**PantaLies:** why not? its who you are

**PantaLies has changed Kirumi's name to Mom**

**Mom:** Kokichi change my name back this instant young man

**Fresh Avacado:** well, he's not wrong

**SEXY GENIOUS:** all in favour of leaving that as Kirumi's name say aye

**PantaLies:** AYE

**Fresh Avacado:** aye

**Kaito:** i hate to agree with them but aye

**Pia(no):** aye

**Angie:** Atua says aye as well!

**Maki:** as long as it's not me

**Mom:**....fine

**PantaLies:** im glad you finally saw the truth mom

**Mom:** But that does not mean you get to call me that Ouma Kokichi

**Fresh Avacado:** uh oh its the full name you're in trouble now

**Kaito:** hey wait a minute

**Kaito:** this says there are only 15 people in the chat

**Kaito:** isn't there 16 of us?

**Kaito:** who are we missing?

**Kaito:** .......

**SEXY GENIOUS:** hey @PantaLies, where is shyhara?

**PantaLies:** well you see

**PantaLies:** Shuichi was the only one who didnt give me their contact number

**Kibo:** Which I now realize would have been a smart decision

**PantaLies:** so i was kinda hoping one of you guys could add wannabe sherlock in?

**Fresh Avacado:** w a n n a b e s h e r l o ck

**Pia(no):** I'll add him in

**Pia(no) has added Shuichi to the chat**

**Shuichi:** What have I just been dragged into

**Kaito:** hell

**PantaLies:** i can assure you hell is much worse

**SEXY GENIOUS:** and how would you know that hell grape

**SEXY GENIOUS:** are you finally admitting your origin

**PantaLies:** maybe i am

**PantaLies:** maybe im not

**PantaLies:** cause, y'know, im a liar?

**Kibo:** I get the feeling we will be seeing that sentence a lot

**PantaLies:** Keeboy literaly nobody cares about you

**Kibo:** Ok now I know that's not true

**Fresh Advacado:** Kibo no offense but I would sell you to Satan for a corn chip 

**PantaLies:** i agree to this deal

**Kibo:** I don't

**SEXY GENIOUS:** so you finally admit you are satan hell grape?

**SEXY GENIOUS:** Kokichi?

**SEXY GENIOUS:** where the fuck did he go

**Mom:** hey could somebody please tell me why Kokichi just ransacked the kitchen looking for a corn chip

**Kibo:** @Mom do you have a place I could hide

**Mom:** Yes???

**Kibo:** I'm coming over

**PantaLies:** hey i have the corn chip where's my robot  
~  
 **Pia(no):** hey could someone please tell me why I just heard Kibo's scream of terror and Kokichi's cackle of delight even thought I'm fairly sure they are at least ten rooms away?

**SEXY GENIOUS:** the hell grape is getting more desperate for robo-dick

**Pia(no):** I wish I hadnt asked


	2. Dangerous Dabbing and Sleep Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should have posted this a week ago. Also this is when things start to really get out of character

**3:30 pm**  
 **Kibo:** So are we sure Kokichi isn't a demon.

**Kaito:** We never said he wasn't

**Shuichi:** Why are you asking this?

**Kibo:** Well

**Pia(no):** oh boy here we go

**Kibo:** I was walking over to the dorms like normal right?

**Kibo:** And suddenly I noticed something moving on the roof.

**Kibo:** So I look up

**Kibo:** Just in time to see Kokichi dab off the roof.

**Kaito:** how does one dab O F F a roof

**Kibo:** He dabbed while jumping off the roof

**Kaito:** oh

**Kibo:** So anyway, I rush over and ask him if he's alright, like any normal person would do.

**Kibo:** And he looks up at me with the biggest smile and goes,

**Kibo:** “That was fun, I'm gonna do it again!”

**Shuichi:** How has he lived this long

**Kibo:** That's what I asked!

**Kibo:** His response?

**Kibo:** “By selling my soul to satan.”

**Pia(no):** #Kokichi is a demon confirmed

**2:04am**

**Shuichi:** hwats up ya'll meme lovrs welocme to ten horus of 'wake me up inisde' by evanescense

**SEXY GENIOUS:** Shyhara it's 2 am what the fuck

**PantaLies:** i have taught you well youngling

**Shuichi:** you hvae tauhgt mee nohting yuo short grape flavoured demon spawn

**PantaLies:** Excuse Me

**SEXY GENIOUS:** ATADSFYDUAS

**SEXY GENIOUS:** I LOVE HOW THE INSULT IS THE ONLY CLEAR PART OF THAT

**SEXY GENIOUS:** I'M SCREENSHOTTING THIS

**Maki:** why are you idiots awake

**Shuichi:** why aer you a wake

**Maki:** I'm alert at all times and my phone pinging woke me up whats your excuse

**Shuichi:** insmonia

**PantaLies:** memes

**SEXY GENIOUS:** memes

**Maki:** honestly I should have guessed

**SEXY GENIOUS:** the rest of the sluts are always missing out on the fucking good midnight chats

**Shuichi:** its nto midnihgts

**PantaLies:** *dark lunch

**Shuichi:** hwat

**SEXY GENIOUS:** what the fuck

**PantaLies:** 12 is lunch during the day, thus 12 should be lunch during night

**PantaLies:** night is dark

**PantaLies:** dark lunch

**SEXY GENIOUS:** once again; what the fuck

**Shuichi:** my eeys hvae bene oepned

**Shuichi:** i unedrsatnd eevryhtung nwo

**Shuichi:** i cna see eevry tmie nad palce

**Shuichi:** lifie is reevalnig its sercets ot me

**Maki:** Shuichi are you ok

**Shuichi:** nevre

**Pia(no):** why is my phone dinging so much

**Shuichi:** it jsut wanst youre love an d attentoin 

**Pia(no):** oh

**Pia(no):** sleep deprived Shuichi

**Pia(no):** i see

**PantaLies:** you've seen this before?

**Pia(no):** yes and im not dealing with it tonight

***Pia(no) has gone offline***

**Shuichi:** kaede hwy did you leavveee meeeeeee

**SEXY GENIOUS:** is he

**SEXY GENIOUS:** is Shyhara crying

**PantaLies:** yep he is

**PantaLies:** hes just been steadily getting worse this entire conversation

**Shuichi:** kaede ocme bcakkkkkkk

**SEXY GENIOUS:** this is gonna be really fuckin hypocritical

**SEXY GENIOUS:** but shyhara go the f uc k to sleep

**PantaLies:** im suprised you know what hypocritical means

**SEXY GENIOUS:** shut up you short grape flavoured demon spawn

**PantaLies:** if you dont stop using that name i will use my powers as an evil supreme leader on you

***Shuichi has gone offline***

**SEXY GENIOUS:** did he actually fuckin listen to me

**PantaLies:** well the crying stopped

**PantaLies:** but maybe he died

**Maki:** Both of you shut up and go to sleep before I make you

***PantaLies has gone offline***

***SEXY GENIOUS has gone offline***

**Maki:** Good

**8: 00 am**

**Fresh Avacado:** why do i have 50+ messages

**Fresh Avacado:** what the h e l l did i miss

**PantaLies:** glory

**Kibo:** This is why I do not interact with the midnight chatters

**Fresh Avacado:** the what now

**Kibo:** The people who use the chat after midnight

**PantaLies:** the midnight chatters...

**PantaLies:** it sounds spooky

**PantaLies:** i like it

**Kaito:** hey has anyone seen Shuichi today? He's normally up by now

**PantaLies:** based off what happened last night he's probably still sleeping

**Kaito:** what do you mean 'what happened last night'

**Kaito:** Kokichi what did you do

**PantaLies:** i didnt do anything

**Hoshi:** why are you all on here so early in the morning

**Kaito:** Kokichi did something to Shuichi

**PantaLies:** i did not!

**Hoshi:** yeah, sure, im gonna go back to sleep for 12 years

***Hoshi has gone offline***

**Fresh Avacado:** now there's a constant mood

**Kaito:** ignoring that, what the hell happened last night

**SEXY GENIOUS:** lets just say me and Kokichi got to see another side of Shyhara

**Fresh Avacado:** YOU TWO GOT TO SEE WHAT NOW

**Kaito:** WHAT DID YOU TWO DO

**PantaLies:** we killed him

***Pia(no) has come online***

**Pia(no):** ignore them @Kaito sleep deprived Shuichi came online

**Kaito:** oh

**Kaito:** i see

**PantaLies:** why???? do both of you know about this?????

**Pia(no):** we had a sleepover once

**Kaito:** it didn't go very well

**PantaLies:** you had a sleepover and you didn't invite me???

**SEXY GENIOUS:** based off of last night please tell me you got some of what he said/did at that sleepover on fucking video

**Pia(no):** we didn't get anything on film

**SEXY GENIOUS:** well whats the fucking point of you then

**Pia(no):** but I did write some of what he said down give me a minute

**PantaLies:** i can't believe you had a sleepover without me

**PantaLies:** this is an outrage

**Fresh Avacado:** hey @PantaLies we can have a sleepover tonight if you want

**PantaLies:** hell yeah i want!

**Fresh Avacado:** @Kibo will be coming too

**PantaLies:** even better

**Kibo:** Wait what

**Kibo:** I didn't agree to this

**PantaLies:** too bad youre coming

**Kibo:** I'm fairly certain this counts as kidnapping

**PantaLies:** @Fresh Avacado should we bring along Shuichi too

**Fresh Avacado:** absolutly

**SEXY GENIOUS:** hold on fuck ups

**SEXY GENIOUS:** i wanna see sleep deprived shyhara in person too

**SEXY GENIOUS:** i want in on this sleepover

**PantaLies:** uh

**Angie:** Did somebody say sleepover?

**Angie:** Angie would like to come!

**Fresh Avacado:** hold on this isn't like a huge party

**Fresh Avacado:** my room isn't that big

**Angie:** Atua says we should have a class sleepover in the gym!

**Pia(no):** that actually

**Pia(no):** isnt a bad idea

**PantaLies:** what

**Pia(no):** it would be good for class bonding

**PantaLies:** class what now

**SEXY GENIOUS:** @Pia(no) where are my sleepy shyhara quotes

**Pia(no):** oh yeah right those

**Pia(no):** oh dear god I completly forgot about these

**SEXY GENIOUS:** hurry the hell up and show us bitch

**Pia(no):** ok ok

**Pia(no):** “What if a table spoon was actually a spoon made of tables”

**Fresh Avacado:** HWAT

**SEXY GENIOUS:** AUSYDGIWDDESDF

**Pia(no):** oh it only gets worse people

**Pia(no):** “do you think we could use Kibo to download and watch netflix”

**Kibo:** MOST CERTAINLY NOT

**SEXY GENIOUS:** ATRFYWSADG

**SEXY GENIOUS:** THAT IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA

**SEXY GENIOUS:** GET READY FOR AN UPGRADE

**PantaLies:** this is just gets better and better

**Kaito:** oh dear god I completly forgot about those

**Fresh Avacado:** how does one forget something this ridiculous

**Pia(no):** dear god there's so many written here

**SEXY GENIOUS:** OH PLEASE DO CONTINUE 

**Pia(no):** “I've murdered the sun from Teletubies in cold blood before”

**Fresh Avacado:** WH

**SEXY GENIOUS:** KSJUDH WHAT THE FUCK

**PantaLies:** WHAT THE HELL

**Pia(no):** don't ask me for context because I don't have it

**PantaLies:** Shuichi is gonna have some very important questions to answer when he gets up

**Fresh Avacado:** im concerned for his health

**SEXY GENIOUS:** HOW DID HE MANAGE TO MURDER THE FUCKING TELETUBIES SUN

**SEXY GENIOUS:** HOW DID HE SLAY THAT FUCKING BEAST

**PantaLies:** with his eyeliner

***Shuichi has come online***

**Shuichi: with a broom**

***Shuichi has gone offline***


	3. Sleepovers and a Cryptid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover! Also a suprise guest appears unexpectedly out of the darkness of the night and scares the hell out of the V3 cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this,,,,, should have been written a long time ago,,,,,, im so sorry im gonna try and be better at this

**PantaLies:** WHO'S READY FOR THE SLEEPOVER OF A LIFETIME TONIGHT!

**Fresh Avacado:** HELL YEAH

**Shuichi:** What exactly are we gonna do at this sleepover anyways

**Angie:** I say we should sacrifice someone to Atua! :)

**Korekiyo:** an intriguing idea.

**Shuichi:** uh

**PantaLies:** NO

**PantaLies:** NO CREEPY OCCULT SHIT AT M Y FIRST SLEEPOVER

**Pia(no):** wait this is your first sleepover

**Kaito:** how is this your first sleepover

**PantaLies:** because ive never had a sleepover before? Duh Kaito its obvious

**Kibo:** I have never experienced a sleepover either

**Pia(no):** oh my god

**Pia(no):** you poor unfortunate souls

**PantaLies:** oh yeah that reminds me

**PantaLies:** can we watch the little mermaid tonight

**Shuichi:** I

**Shuichi:** I honestly didn't expect that suggestion to come from you

**Kaito:** Kokichi Ouma confirmed as secret Disney FanTM

**Kibo:** What's a Disney

**Kaito:** hasdkm

**Fresh Avacado:** wow that's depressing

**Pia(no):** ok It's official we are having a disney marathon tonight

**Pia(no):** does anyone have the films

**Tsumugi:** i have almost all of the disney films in my closet

**Pia(no):** ok so Tsumugi will bring the disney

**PantaLies:** Tsumugi out of all people i thought that you would be one of the first to have a nickname on here

**Tsumugi:** omg you're right this must be fixed 

**Tsumugi has changed their name to Anime**

**PantaLies:** really

**Anime:** what can i say im unoriginal

**PantaLies has changed Anime's name to unoriginal**

**unoriginal:** ok i guess

**Mom:** I can provide snacks and food for the sleepover

**Pia(no):** so we're all set then?

**Shuichi:** It seems like it

**Pia(no):** ok so we'll all meet up in the school cafeteria at 8 then

~  
**8pm**

The cafeteria was filled with noise as the young ultimates conversed as they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive. Currently they where only missing Kokichi, Shuichi, Kibo, Kaede, Kaito, and Maki. The cafeteria tables and chairs had been pushed to the sides of the room to give them room to lay down their sleeping bags and mattresses, the girls sleeping on one side of the room, the boys on the other, per Tenko's request. The group turned around when they heard the doors to the cafeteria slam open.

"Sorry we're late!" Kaede shouted, "We had to get the headmaster to give us permission to do this."

"It took a little bit of convincing, but he gave us the go ahead." Kokichi commented. Throwing his purple mattress onto the ground and then flopping down on top of it, he exclaimed, "Now let's get this show on the road!"

Kirumi brought in some juice, crackers, cookies, and popcorn as Tsumugi and Miu set up the TV they had dragged into the room. Popping open a DVD case, they put in the disk and pressed play while everyone else settled down together to enjoy the movie.

~Some time later~

"Oh, so that's a Disney."

"Yes Kibo, that is a Disney."

With the Disney marathon finished, the group now sat in a circle, everyone staring at each other. It had gotten pretty dark outside, but none of them particularly felt like going to sleep yet. Well, minus Hoshi and Yumeno, but that was to be expected.

"So... what do we do now?" Everyone went silent in thought as they pondered upon a group activity. The silence was broken however, when a pillow went sailing across the room, hitting Kaito smack dab in the face and causing him to fall backwards on the floor. Almost instantly after, he sat back up with an angry look on his face.

"Who did that!" The answer was made plainly obvious as Kokichi began laughing like a madman. Kaito launched the pillow at Kokichi in anger, but Kokichi easily dodged it and it went sailing past him.

Only to land in Miu's face.

"You'll pay for that you virgin!" Miu shouted, picking up her own pillow and charging at Kaito. Soon enough, every one had been pulled into the war of the pillows, everyone except Kokichi that is, who hadn't been hit since the he threw the first pillow. As the realization of Kokichi's lack of being hit, the rest of the class silently came to an agreement. No matter what, get Kokichi.

And so, while Kokichi laughed, his classmates gathered all the pillows together.

"Ready?" Kaito shouted. Hearing the shout, Kokichi looked up, and his eyes widened at seeing all his classmates aiming their pillows at him. He had no time to do anything about it though. 

"Fire!"

A ton of pillows went soaring through the air, knocking Kokichi to the ground and burying him. A cheer went up.

"The evil has been defeated." Angie exclaimed, causing the others to crack up. Feeling a bit sorry for Kokichi, as it was a lot of pillows that had just hit him, Shuichi went over to pile and leaned down.

"Kokichi? You ok?" He asked. There was no response from the boy under the pillows. Leaning closer, he reached out a hand to start moving pillows away.

"GOTCHA!" Kokichi yelled, jumping out of the pile of pillows, knocking Shuichi over as he did so. 

"You thought you had defeated me hadn't you! Well I hate to say, but I am invincible-" He was cut off from his yelling as Shuichi tackled him back down to the ground. Running over and jumping on top of the both of them, Rantaro shouted out,

"Dog pile!"

The class all climbed on top of the pile, some of them fighting for the position of top. They laughed and stayed that way until Kokichi made a comment on how he couldn't breath, causing them all to crawl off before they suffocated him. Kokichi lay panting on the ground for a bit, before he suddenly shot up, like he came to a sudden realization.

"Hey, we didn't watch The Little Mermaid during our marathon earlier!" Kaede looked horrified at this realization.

"Oh my god you're right. We promised you we'd watch it too." Kaede said. Kirumi glanced down at her watch.

"Well, it's not too late yet, we can watch it now if you want." Kokichi jumped up in excitement.

"Hell yeah I want!" Kirumi nodded.

"Ok, it will take a bit to set the TV back up though."

The class fell into different conversations as they waited for the TV to be set back up so they could watch the film. It wasn't very long afterwards however, when,

"Who are you and what are you doing in the cafeteria." 

The class screamed as the unfamiliar voice came out of the dark hallway. They hadn't heard anyone approach. Kaito jumped into Maki's arms as a person around their age with long black hair and bright red eyes that seemed to be glowing entered into the room.

"G Ghost!" Kaito yelled. The red eyed person gave no response to that comment, other than narrowing their eyes slightly in his direction. Kaede, the only responsible one at this time apparently, stood and addressed the teen.

"We are the new class, this is our first year here. We are having a sleepover right now. I'm Kaede." Kaede then proceeded to list everyone's names to the stranger. Kokichi gave a whisper of how they shouldn't just be trusting some random stranger with their names, but Kaede ignored him, in favor of asking the unknown teen what their name was.

"I am Izuru Kamukura." 

"And why are you in the cafeteria?" Shuichi asked.

"I was heading to Chiaki's room to play video games with her, as it is slightly more entertaining than what I normally do." Izuru stated. Kaede looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, we were about to watch The Little Mermaid. Would you like to join us?" Izuru gave no response, but he walked over and settled himself down between Kokichi and Rantaro, who both scooched over to give him room. Taking that as the only answer she was gonna get, Kaede gave a shrug, before sitting down beside Shuichi and pressing play on the movie.

About halfway through the movie, they where interrupted yet again, this time by three adults barreling through the door.

"There you are!" The leader said, pointing at Izuru. "Do you know how long we searched for you?!" 

With a hand signal, the other two walked forward and put their hands under Izuru's arms, before dragging him away. As they dragged him out of the room, Izuru gave a small wave at the class, who had been staring in silent shock. Remembering that there was witnesses, the leader turned to address the students.

"You did not see anything tonight." And then he left. The class stared at the empty hallway in silence. Eventually, Shuichi broke it with the thought that was on all their minds,

"What. The Fuck."

**~Next Day~**

**PantaLies:** so that was a thing

**Kibo:** What did those men do with Izuru?

**Shuichi:** I think a better question would be who is Izuru

**PantaLies:** Shuichi you dissapointed me yesterday. 

**PantaLies:** you didn't give us any funny sleep deprived material to work with

**Shuichi:** well I apologize for that but we have more important things to worry about

**Pia(no):** what do you mean 'who is Izuru'

**Shuichi:** I mean I checked the class lists and he isn't on any of them

**Shuichi:** not even the ones for the reserve course

**Kaito:** so he was a ghost

**Shuichi:** no

**Shuichi:** but he's not a student

**PantaLies:** oooh a mystery how exciting

**PantaLies:** i say this calls for an investigation

**Pia(no):** I have an idea of where we can start

**Shuichi:** yes?

**Pia(no) has added Chiaki to the chat**


	4. Whomst is Izuru Kamukura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki educates the people on the topic of Izuru Kamukura.
> 
> And then some. (Or, Izuru, hiding from his brother in other ultimates rooms? It's more likely than you think.)

**Chiaki has changed their name to best gamer**

**best gamer:** what fresh hell have I just been brought into

**PantaLies:** why does everyone who joins this chat automatically assume its hell

**Kaito:** maybe it's because you named the chat 'Class of Hell'

**PantaLies:** fair

**Shuichi:** guys stay focused

**best gamer:** i still dont know why im here

**Pia(no):** well you see

**Pia(no):** last night at our class sleepover in the gym, Izuru Kamukura showed up

**Pia(no):** and we are trying to figure out who he is

**best gamer:** and how does this come back to me

**Pia(no):** he mentioned you

**best gamer:** oh

**Shuichi:** could you maybe tell us stuff about him

**Shuichi:** like explaining why he's here when he's not a student

**best gamer:** because he's Izuru

**Fresh Avacado:** that

**Fresh Avacado:** that's not an answer

**SEXY GENIOUS:** actually virgins she's right

**Shuichi:** ????????

**PantaLies:** explain

**Kibo:** Well Miu and I did some investigating, and we discovered that there is an entire underground lab underneath the school

**Kaito:** there's a what now

**Kibo:** And Izuru was brought there so they could study his abilities

**PantaLies:** abilities???

**Tenko:** great, a super powered degenerate

**Kibo:** not that kind of abilities

**Kibo:** well

**Kibo:** Then again, sorta

**Fresh Avacado:** sorta??

**best gamer:** i suppose you could count his talent as super powers

**Shuichi:** so he does have a talent

**best gamer:** yeah

**best gamer:** he's the Ultimate Talent

**PantaLies:** did he win every talent show he entered in or

**best gamer:** no

**best gamer:** i have no doubt he could

**best gamer:** but no

**best gamer:** he has all the talents

**PantaLies:** are you saying he can do everything we can do

**Fresh Avacado:** but he does it better?

**Kibo:** yeah that's about right

**Shuichi:** that was,

**Shuichi:** not what i was expecting

**Pia(no):** what were you expecting

**Shuichi:** idk human experimentation or something? Something that would require more of my detectivey skills to find out

**best gamer:** “detectivey skills”

**PantaLies:** “detectivey skills”

**Pia(no):** “detectivey skills”

**Kaito:** “detectivey skills”

**Fresh Avacado:** “detectivey skills”

**PantaLies has changed Shuichi's name to detectivey skills**

**detectivey skills:** really

**PantaLies:** hey you're the one who said it

**best gamer:** oh i almost forgot

**best gamer:** Izuru is Hajime's twin brother

**detectivey skills:** Hajime?

**detectivey skills:** the reserve course student that hangs out with your class? 

**PantaLies:** personally i think he could be the ultimate salty person 

**detectivey skills:** true he's saltier than the ocean

**detectivey skills:** but Izuru is his brother?

**PantaLies:** Izuru is his twin?????

**best gamer:** they told me they looked more similar when they where younger

**Pia(no):** i suppose

**Maki:** is that the reason I saw what appeared to be Hajime chasing himself one day

**Kaito:** what?

**Maki:** they both ran past me really fast and i thought it was a hallucination

**best gamer:** no that was probably Hajime chasing Naegi

**best gamer:** if Naegi goes fast enough or if you only see him out of the corner of your eye he looks a lot like Hajime

**PantaLies:** w

**PantaLies:** why was Hajime chasing Naegi I feel like there's a story behind this

**best gamer:** short version or long version

**SEXY GENIOUS:** whichever is more entertaining

**best gamer:** Naegi called Nagito and Hajime his parents and gave Hajime a father's day card

**PantaLies:** aiusdhiushdfds

**SEXY GENIOUS:** IT TRUE THO

**SEXY GENIOUS:** IF THOSE TWO EVER HAD A KID THEY WOULD TURN OUT JUST LIKE NAEGI

**best gamer:** if Hajime was in this chat he would no doubt kill you for that comment

**detectivey skills:** wait

**detectivey skills:** does Nagito know about Izuru too?

**best gamer:** yeah most of our class does

**PantaLies:** should we add Nagito to the chat

**Pia(no):** GOD NO

**Tenko:** I REFUSE TO DEAL WITH THAT HOPE OBSESSED DEGENERATE

**best gamer:** he's getting better thanks to Hajime

**best gamer:** but yeah I don't think we should add him right now

**PantaLies:** if you say so....

**~ The next day ~**

**detectivey skills:** did i ever tell you guys about that one time i found Kokichi stuck to the ceiling

**Fresh Avacado:** no you did not

**Fresh Avacado:** please tell us more

**SEXY GENIOUS:** how does one get stuck to the ceiling if they cant even reach it

**detectivey skills:** there was a ladder present

**SEXY GENIOUS:** oh

**detectivey skills:** anyways he was trying to do... something to the ceiling

**detectivey skills:** I never found out what he was trying to do

**detectivey skills:** but he somehow ended up glued to the ceiling in the process

**best gamer:** he was trying to pull a super spy move

**Pia(no):** how do you know that

**best gamer:** I watched him do it

**PantaLies:** i cnant beleive yuo gy,us,,,, wuold telll evrey.one abu,ot htat,,,,,,,

**PantaLies:** i tr,eusted uyo,,,

**detectivey skills:** I get the feeling he's not actually crying

**Fresh Avacado:** Im sitting in his room beside him, can confirm

**PantaLies:** Rantaro! You ruined my act!

**Fresh Avacado:** Sorry, I'll get you ice cream to make up for it alright

**PantaLies:** that pleases me yes

**Kaito:** you two literally just said you where in the same room couldn't you have said that out loud

**Fresh Avacado:** nope

**detectivey skills:** Why not?

**PantaLies:** theres a demon in the room with us

**best gamer:** yeah, you

**Fresh Avacado:** asygyeuwhuds

**Kaito:** you're gonna need some ice for that burn Kokichi

**PantaLies:** I wasn't talking about me

**detectivey skills:** ?????

**Fresh Avacado:** I mean, he's not wrong

**Fresh Avacado:** Izuru is in the room

**Kaito:** HES WHAT

**detectivey skills:** Why is Izuru in Kokichi's room?

**PantaLies:** idk he just, is

**PantaLies:** he hasn't said anything at all either

**PantaLies:** its creepy

**detectivey skills:** Hold on, I'm getting to the bottom of this

**~PM between Shuichi and Izuru~**

**Shuichi:** Izuru why are you in Kokichi's room?

**Izuru:** Observation.

**Shuichi:** ??????

**~Chat of Hell~**

**-detectivey skills posted a screenshot to the group chat-**

**Tenko:** what could he possibly be observing in the degenerates room

**Tenko:** meh, doesn't matter, so long as he doesn't come near the girl dorms

**detectivey skills:** I'm??? Confused???

**PantaLies:** so that just happened

**Fresh Avacado:** im like, 60% convinced hes hiding here now

**PantaLies:** oh theres no doubt

**Kaito:** what are you two talking about

**Fresh Avacado:** we heard Hajime walk down the hall and Izuru hid under Kokichi's bed in response

**best gamer:** akshdieosdifods

**PantaLies:** he better not stay there

**detectivey skills:** Why would he be hiding from his brother?

**Fresh Avacado:** idk why dont you ask him

**Fresh Avacado:** since you seem to have his number and all

**PantaLies:** why do you have his number anyways

**detectivey skills:** Hajime gave it to me 

**detectivey skills:** also, wouldn't it be easier to just ask Izuru in person

**detectivey skills:** he is in your room after all

**Fresh Avacado:** nah he's too intimadating

**detectivey skills:** fair

**best gamer:** he's probably trying to skip out on one of the scientist's tests

**best gamer:** and the scientists have called in Hajime to find him

**Fresh Avacado:** and how would you know this

**best gamer:** it wouldn't be the first time this has happened

**Kaito:** that explains why he got dragged away by those three guys during the sleepover

**detectivey skills:** so should we tell Hajime where Izuru is or...?

**Hajime has joined the chat**

**PantaLies:** W H A T

**Hajime has changed their name to OJAhogay**

**OJAhogay:** where the fuck is my brother

**PantaLies:** HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN THE GROUP CHAT

**PantaLies:** NO ONE ADDED YOU

**best gamer:** Izuru taught the three of us how to hack not to long ago

**OJAhogay:** where is he i was in the middle of an important entrance exam

**Fresh Avacado:** why would you be taking an entrance exam in the middle of the school year

**best gamer:** didn't you guys hear?

**PantaLies:** no we're deaf

**best gamer:** Hajime is getting added to my class as the Ultimate Counselor

**detectivey skills:** congrats Hajime!!!

**PantaLies:** i still say he would be a better Ultimate Salty Person

**OJAhogay:** thanks

**OJAhogay:** but back to the location of my brother

**Fresh Avacado:** can't you just backlog since we've already said it

**OJAhogay:** can't be bothered. too lazy

**PantaLies:** he's hiding under my bed

**OJAhogay:** thank you

**OJAhogay has gone offline**

**best gamer:** Izuru will get his revenge for that you know

**PantaLies:** please what's the worst he could do

**best gamer:** oh you don't even know

**PantaLies:** ????

**Fresh Avacado:** Hajime just came in and dragged Izuru out of the room

**Fresh Avacado:** I have never seen a man look so betrayed in his life

**PantaLies:** I didn't even know he could express betrayal

**best gamer:** there's a lot you don't know about Izuru

**Kibo:** I just hope that Izuru's revenge doesn't effect the rest of us

**~ 2 am ~**

**Kamukura has joined the chat**

**Kamukura has added Nagito to the chat**

**Kamukura:** revenge

**Kamukura has gone offline**


	5. revenge.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you fools. Nagito was only part 1 of Izuru's revenge plan

**~7 am~**

**Nagito:** h

**Nagito:** he

**PantaLies:** oh my god is he gonna do it

**Nagito:** hew

**best gamer:** Nagito i swear to god

**Nagito:** hewwo???????

**Maki:** do you want to die

**Nagito:** yes

**-OJAhogay has come online-**

**OJAhogay:** NAGITO KOMAEDA

**Nagito:** oh shit 

**OJAhogay:** WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT H*WWO

**Nagito:** not..... to use it.....

**OJAhogay:** AND WHAT DID YOU JUST DO

**Nagito:** i used it....

**Fresh Avacado:** i feel like im watching a parent reprimand a child....

**best gamer:** accurate honestly

**detectivey skills:** i feel we are all ignoring the fact that Izuru added Nagito to the chat as revenge

**PantaLies:** oh we know

**PantaLies:** but adding Nagito to the chat isn't as bad as what i thought he was gonna do

**PantaLies:** im honestly glad it was just Nagito

**-Kamukura has come online-**

**Kamukura:** you fools

**Kamukura:** Nagito was only part 1 of my revenge

**PantaLies:** what do you meAAKLSNDIOEWSDKMONDS21IODJ98

**detectivey skills:** is

**detectivey skills:** is he okay

**Nagito:** he finally tried to leave his dorm room

**Nagito:** @Kamukura i caught it on camera like you wanted can i go back to my room now

**Kamukura:** ....yes

**Pia(no):** Izuru what did you d o

**Kamukura:** I do not tell anyone my ways

**Kamukura:** now, on to the next one

**detectivey skills:** "next one"???????

**Fresh Avacado:** i sense danger

**Kamukura:** @Fresh Avacado you have currently left your dorm room to check what happened to Kokichi correct

**Fresh Avacado:** ..... yeah

**Kamukura:** I suggest you hurry back

**Fresh Avacado:** and i feel fear in this dorm tonight

**OJAhogay:** Izuru.

**Kamukura:** Yes Hajime?

**OJAhogay:** i will only allow this to continue if you provide me with pictures of everything

**Kamukura:** done

**Fresh Avacado:** IODHWENIODNW

**Fresh Avacado:** MY FEAR WAS JUSTIFIED

**Fresh Avacado:** IZURU I WAS ONLY OUT OF MY DORM ROOM FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES HOW THE F U C K

**detectivey skills:** im almost scared to ask what he did

**detectivey skills:** but what did he do

**Fresh Avacado:** HE FCUKIN

**Fresh Avacado:** BOOBY TRAPPED MY DOOR AND ATTACHED ALL THE FURNITURE TO THE CEILING

**Kaito:** in five minutes???????

**Kibo:** im 99% certain that's not possible for a human being to accomplish

**Pia(no):** Izuru h o w

**Kamukura:** like I said before

**Kamukura:** I never reveal my secrets

**Nagito:** s h it 

**OJAhogay:** nagito are you ok

**Nagito:** no i just fell down the fckin stiars

**Fresh Avacado:** holy shit are you ok

**Nagito:** yeah,,,, ,but the ceiling isnt

**OJAhogay:** im on my way

**detectivey skills:** wh

**detectivey skills:** what do you mean the ceiling isn't

**detectivey skills:** what happened to the ceiling

**OJAhogay:** Nagito how the f u c k

**Nagito:** ah well....

**OJAhogay:** his shoe is stuck in the fucking ceiling

**Fresh Avacado:** h

**Fresh Avacado:** how does one get their shoe stuck in the ceiling by falling d o w n stairs

**best gamer:** hes Nagito

**Fresh Avacado:** a good point

**Nagito:** oops

**OJAhogay:** oh my god Nagito you're and idiot what did you think would happen

**detectivey skills:** ?????

**OJAhogay:** now his other shoe is stuck in the ceiling as well

**Fresh Avacado:** hhow

**Nagito:** i threw my other shoe at it to see if I could knock it down but it ended up stuck with the other one

**Nagito:** now i don't have any shoes

**Pia(no):** do you

**Pia(no):** do you only have one set of shoes

**Nagito:** yeah

**Pia(no):** w h y

**Nagito:** because

**OJAhogay:** ok but

**OJAhogay:** how are we gonna get your shoes down from the ceiling

**detectivey skills:** i could bring you a ladder

**Kamukura:** there will be no need for that

**detectivey skills:** ???

**Nagito:** hhholy shhit

**OJAhogay:** Izuru stop showing off

**detectivey skills:** what did he do????????

**Kamukura:** I got the shoes

**Nagito:** my shoes have been blessed

**OJAhogay:** Izuru did a series of acrobatical stunts no human should be capable of and got the shoes

**Kamukura:** acrobatical isn't a word

**OJAhogay:** shut up

**Kaito:** hey i hate to interrupt but

**Kaito:** what exactly happened to Kokichi

**detectivey skills:** oh shit i forgot about him

**Fresh Avacado:** he's been pretty quiet for a while hasnt he

**Fresh Avacado:** @Kamukura did you kill him??????

**Kamukura:** No

**Maki:** god i wish you had

**Kamukura:** and you'll just have to find out for yourselves what I did

**Fresh Avacado:** I'll go check on him

**PantaLies:** N O

**PantaLies:** uh, there's no need for you to come check on me because im fine!

**detectivey skills:** Kokichi that is the least convincing lie you have ever made

**Kaito:** at least now we know he's alive

**Fresh Avacado:** Kokichi open your door

**PantaLies:** no

**Fresh Avacado:** c'mon man it can't be much worse than what Izuru did to my room

**PantaLies:** yes it can

**detectivey skills:** now im curious

**detectivey skills:** Rantaro I'll be there in a minute to pick the lock for you

**PantaLies:** f u c k

**PantaLies:** i should never have taught you how to do that

**~5 minutes later~**

**detectivey skills:** Izuru you are the best person I have ever met

**Fresh Avacado:** this is the best development of this entire day

**Pia(no):** what is it

**Pia(no):** what did he do

**detectivey skills:** he hit Kokichi with a dye bomb and now Kokichi's hair and clothes are bright pink

**Kaito:** OH MY GOD

**Kaito:** SHUICHI I NEED PICTURES IMMEADIATELY

**Fresh Avacado:** pink.png

**Maki:** this picture pleases me

**Kaito:** THIS IS THE BEST THING IVE SEEN ALL DAY

**Pia(no):** Izuru you are a pranking master

**Kamukura:** thank you 

**Kamukura:** also @PantaLies it should wash out in a few days

**PantaLies:** you know what

**PantaLies:** you know fucking what Izuru

**PantaLies:** this means war

**-PantaLies has gone offline-**

**Kamukura:** I accept your challenge

**-Kamukura has gone offline-**

**Fresh Avacado:** oh shit


	6. how does kokichi know how to hotwire a boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly what did you expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is kinda rushed since I'm leaving for my cottage tomorrow and I don't have any internet up there so I figured I'd get this chapter posted before I left since I wont be able to post anything for a month.....
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!!!

**detectivey skills:** its been a day

**detectivey skills:** has anyone heard from Kokichi or Izuru

**detectivey skills:** because I havent seen Kokichi around at all

**OJAhogay:** thats probably because he's over here

**OJAhogay:** trying to prank my brother

**Nagito:** the keyword there is t r y

**best gamer:** it isn't going that well for him

**Nagito:** i mean what did we expect

**Nagito:** Kamukura is the Ultimate Talent after all

**Fresh Avacado:** what exactly do you mean when you say “not going well for him”

**Fresh Avacado:** wait ignore that

**Fresh Avacado:** Kokichi walked into my room and answered the question for me

**Kaito:** elaborate

**Fresh Avacado:** he's got whip cream and silly string all over him, and he's dripping water on my floor

**OJAhogay:** honestly im a bit dissapointed

**OJAhogay:** I was looking forward to seeing my brother get pranked

**-PantaLies has come online-**

**PantaLies:** it's not over yet you fuckers

**PantaLies:** it's time for my last resort

**-PantaLies has gone offline-**

**Fresh Avacado:** OHLY FCCUK

**Fresh Avacado:** HE JUST JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW

**Kibo:** I told him not to do that again though.

**Kaito:** did you really expect him to follow through on that

**Kibo:** ....

**Kibo:** No

**Fresh Avacado:** I feel like we are ignoring the fact Kokichi just JUMPED OUT A THIRD STORY WINDOW

**detectivey skills:** oh my god I forgot your room was on the third floor

**detectivey skills:** is he ok?

**Fresh Avacado:** Luckily for him, there was an abandoned mattress under my window

**Fresh Avacado:** he's lucky he landed on it honestly

**Fresh Avacado:** he's currently running away from the school and talking to someone on his phone

**unoriginal:** i wonder what he's planning

**Nagito:** whatever it is, it couldn't possibly defeat Kamukura

**OJAhogay:** OH MY GOD

**Nagito:** I take that back

**OJAhogay:** KOKICHI YOU ARE BEST 

**detectivey skills:** what happened???????

**best gamer:** a bunch of people wearing clown masks and outfits like Kokichi's just dropped down from the ceiling and are t posing in a circle around Izuru

**Kaito:** oh my god

**Fresh Avacado:** @PantaLies best prank my dude

**-PantaLies has come online-**

**PantaLies:** oh that's not the prank

**Fresh Avacado:** ?????

**OJAhogay:** what do you mean that's not the prank

**PantaLies:** they are just the distraction

**Nagito:** wait

**Nagito:** if they are the distraction

**Nagito:** what's the real prank

**-Kamukura has come online-**

**Kamukura:** Kokichi

**Kamukura:** I know this is a distraction

**Kamukura:** what are you actually doing

**PantaLies:** wow today's such a lovely day

**Kamukura:** Kokichi.

**PantaLies:** wouldn't it be nice to go boating?

**Kamukura:** ....

**OJAhogay:** OH MY GOD KOKICHI YOU DIDNT

**PantaLies:** that's Captain Kokichi to you

**best gamer:** Izuru just jumped out the window and is running towards the harbour

**Kamukura:** BRING HER BACK

**PantaLies:** NEVER

**Fresh Avacado:** what is happening

**PantaLies:** I stole Kamukura's boat

**Kamukura:** HE STOLE MY BOAT

**Nagito:** congradulatins Kokichi, you've broken Hajime

**Nagito:** he's laughing hysterically on the floor

**detectivey skills:** how does one steal a boat

**detectivey skills:** wouldn't you need the keys if it's a motor boat

**PantaLies:** i hot wired it

**Kaito:** WHY DO YOU KNOW HOW TO HOT WIRE A BOAT

**PantaLies:** i do not need to tell you my life

**Kamukura:** Kokichi im going to kill you

**-Kamukura has gone offline-**

**PantaLies:** oH SHIT HE'S SWIMMING TOWARDS ME

**PantaLies:** ABANDON SHIP ABANDON SHI

**PantaLies:** IASUHDNAEEO9320JRD930NFQWF903

**-PantaLies has gone offline-**

**detectivey skills:** is

**detectivey skills:** is he gonna be ok

**OJAhogay:** Izuru probably won't kill him

**OJAhogay:** while he's on the boat at least

**OJAhogay:** wouldn't want to stain his yacht

**OJAhogay:** he might throw him overboard though

**Fresh Avacado:** wait he has a YACHT

**Nagito:** it was a birthday present from me

**best gamer:** you know, sometimes I forget you're rich

**OJAhogay:** he really loves his yacht

**OJAhogay:** direct quote from a text I got from him at 3 am:

**OJAhogay:** “Hajime can I marry a boat”

**OJAhogay:** i dont think he was all there at the time

**Fresh Avacado:** i have no doubt that there's probably a state where you can marry a boat

**~3 hours later~**

**-PantaLies has come online-**

**\- PantaLies has changed Kamukura's name to Boat Fucker-**

**-PantaLies has gone offline-**

**-Boat Fucker has come online-**

**Boat Fucker:** K O K I C H I

**OJAhogay:** he isn't wrong tho


	7. "I have removed the pig feet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the prank war between Kokichi and Izuru, as well as a discussion on the physics of luck and how it works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this,,,,,,,,,,, took way longer than it should have,,,,,,,,, im so sorry

**detectivey skills:** are Kokichi and Kamukura sill doing the prank war or-

**Nagito:** no they're still going

**Boat Fucker:** I must get my revenge

**OJAhogay:** you do know you can change your name back right?

**Boat Fucker:**.......

**-Boat Fucker has changed their name to Kamukura-**

**-Kamukura has gone offline-**

**Fresh Avacado:** has anyone heard from Kokic

**Fresh Avacado:** never mind what was that sCREAM

**detectivey skills:** you heard it too?

**best gamer:** i could hear it through my headphones

**Pia(no):** im pretty sure everyone heard it

**Kibo:** i think it came from Kokichi's room

**Kibo:** @PantaLies are you okay?????

**-PantaLies has come online-**

**PantaLies:** asiod3294eowiajsiwdkoi329q0

**Kaito:** holy shit you good?

**PantaLies:** im fnie

**best gamer:** "fnie"

**PantaLies:** shut the hell your mouth

**detectivey skills:** what happened???

**PantaLies:** nothing

**-Mom has come online-**

**Mom:** Kokichi why is there a plate of pig feet in front of your room

**PantaLies:** ai982qjodwikf

**-PantaLies has gone offline-**

**Mom:** ???

**detectivey skills:** Kirumi, can you check on him?

**Mom:** thats exactly what i was planning to do

**-Mom has gone offline-**

**Fresh Avacado:** do you suppose Izuru did something?

**OJAhogay:** probably

**Kaito:** Im mostly confused about the pig feet???

**Kaito:** like why are there pig feet???

**Pia(no):** can someone even buy pig feet?

**-Kamukura has come online-**

**Kamukura:** it is entirely possible to buy pig feet from most butcheries

**best gamer:** Izuru what did you d o

**Kamukura:** What do you mean?

**best gamer:** you know exactly what I mean

**Kamukura:** No, I truly do not.

**-Mom has come online-**

**Mom:** so it turns out that Kokichi has a fear of pig feet

**Kaito:** oh my god]

**Mom:** I have removed the pig feet 

**OJAhogay:** Izuru thats going a bit too far

**OJAhogay:** you cant just use someone's fear against them like that

**Kamukura:** was it truly that bad?

**Mom:** Yes.

**Kamukura:** oh.

**Kamukura:** @PantaLies I apologize

**-PantaLies has come online-**

**PantaLies:** i accept your apology

**PantaLies:** but apologies wont satisfy my yearning for vengenance motherfucker

**Fresh Avacado:** JESUS

**Pia(no):** that's a bit dark

**PantaLies:** my revenge WILL be sweet

**PantaLies:** you thought me stealing the boat was my last resort?

**PantaLies:** well now I'm about to use my REAL last resort

**PantaLies:** @Kamukura be prepared

**-PantaLies has gone offline-**

**Kamukura:** I feel mildly threatened

**Pia(no):** what could he possibly do that would upstage stealing a boat????

**~ Leprechaun has sent a message to the chat Magically Delicious~**

**Leprechaun:** i'm going to need you two to stay as far away from the cafeteria as possible for the next two hours

**Lucky Charm:** what? why?

**Rabbit Foot:** does this have something to do with your revenge on Izuru

**Leprechaun:** this has everything to do with my revenge on Izuru

**Lucky Charm:** why would you need revenge on Izuru???

**Lucky Charm:** what is happening??? 

**Rabbit Foot:** i'll tell you later Naegi

**Lucky Charm:** Okay???????

**~Nagito has sent a message to the chat Class of Hell~**

**Nagito:** I think i know what Kokichi is doing

**Kibo:** Really?

**Nagito:** but i'm not telling anyone because this will be hilairious

**Pia(no):** how can you be so sure?

**Nagito:** call it a hunch

**2 hours later**

**best gamer:** asiowadkas

**OJAhogay:** AKIWOQESJAOJDN

**OJAhogay:** I FORGOT THIS KINDA STUFF HAPPENS

**OJAhogay:** THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME @PantaLies

**-PantaLies has come online-**

**PantaLies:** youre quite welcome

**Kamukura:** fucj u kokichi he had alsmot forogten

**best gamer:** Kokichi he doesn't want to bother typing this but he admits defeat

**PantaLies:** I AM VICTORIOUS!! I MUST CELEBRATE MY VICTORY!

**detectivey skills:** what is happening??????

**detectivey skills:** also what's up with Izuru's typing

**best gamer:** hes struggling because the screen currently has whip cream on it

**Fresh Avacado:** and why is that now

**OJAhogay:** Izuru tripped and landed face first in a whip cream pie

**Kaito:** aoiewapsdewa

**best gamer:** it gets better

**Fresh Avacado:** HOW could it be any better

**best gamer:** it was the only pie on the floor in the entire cafeteria

**best gamer:** and Izuru tripped over nothing

**Fresh Avacado:** AOISWOQSKOPE0WW

**Fresh Avacado:** youre RIGHT this does make it better thank you for this information

**detectivey skills:** how did he trip over nothing??? i was under the impression he never failed at anything????

**Kamukura:** fukinlickpyhsuc

**detectivey skills:** ????????????

**Nagito:** he means luck physics

**Pia(no):** that still doesn't explain????

**Nagito:** y'know how my luck swings violently back and forth?

**detectivey skills:** yeah so?

**detectivey skills:** wait

**Fresh Avacado:** OH MY GOD

**detectivey skills:** NO

**PantaLies:** YES

**detectivey skills:** IZURU HAS LUCK SWINGS TOO?

**Nagito:** yep

**Kamukura:** unfortunately

**unoriginal:** we've never seen anything unlucky happen to you before though??

**OJAhogay:** oh it used to happen all the time

**OJAhogay:** i still remember the day he made a hole in the wall from falling down the stairs

**OJAhogay:** but now that there's constantly other Ultimate Luck's around him, it doesn't happen nearly as often

**best gamer:**??? i didn't know about this????? why does it not happen as often when there are other lucky kids???? america explain??????

**Nagito:** it's the same reason my luck is normal when i hang around Izuru

**Nagito:** it cancels out for both of us

**Nagito:** not just me

**detectivey skills:** is that why Naegi came to my room because it was "the one furthest away from the cafeteria"?

**Nagito:** he didn't need to go that far but yeah

**Kamukura:** wait, why did Naegi know about it

**Nagito:** the three of us have a group chat

**Fresh Avacado:** three?

**Nagito:** me, Naegi, and Kokichi

**unoriginal:** I can understand you and Naegi having a group chat 

**unoriginal:** but why is Kokichi in it

**Nagito:** uhhh

**PantaLies:** dont tell them

**Nagito:** okay I wont

**PantaLies:** thank you

**Nagito:** key word "i"

**PantaLies:** wait what

**-Nagito has added Naegi to the group chat-**

**Nagito:** tell 'em Naegi

**Naegi:**??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Naegi enters the scene! Any guesses as to why Kokichi is in a group chat with them? I think I made it fairly obvious, but that's up to you guys I guess! Also, Izuru will be stuck washing whip cream out of his hair for an entire week after this.


End file.
